Currently liquid crystal display devices need to be available day and night when used in some special fields, and normal display functions of a color LCD can be achieved when used in the day, while the brightness of the display needs to be lowered when used in the night, as long as it is ensured that a user can clearly see displayed contents. In view of such specific use requirements, a display screen having two display modes is desired.